DNA Resource Shared Resource Project Summary / Abstract The DNA Resource Core provides investigators access to specialized resources such as informatics support, rapid and user-friendly high-throughput DNA sequencing services, and cDNA/RNAi clone repository and distribution services. The success of the Core is evidenced by its usage, sequencing about 200,000 samples per year. The Core's PlasmID DNA repository is curating 336,004 plasmid DNA clones useful for cloning, mutagenesis, and expression relevant to more than 25 different species, with the emphasis on human cancer- related gene collections. The Core distributes approximately 7,000 clones to researchers on an annual basis.